tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mercedes-Benz OC500LE
The Mercedes-Benz OC 500 LE is a modular, heavy-duty, twin-axle bus chassis produced by Mercedes-Benz/EvoBus Ibérica S.A. in Sámano, Spain. It was designed as a platform for low-entry city, suburban, and intercity buses weighing a maximum of 18,000 kg. It has much in common with the chassis used for the Mercedes-Benz Citaro integral bus range. The engine is horizontally mounted over the rear overhang. Australia in Wagga Wagga, New South Wales]] Large numbers of buses built on the OC 500 LE chassis can be found in Australia, where it is marketed as the O 500LE. Particularly notable are the OC 500 LE/Volgren CNG-fuelled buses that were delivered to the city of Perth in Western Australia for operation on the Transperth suburban bus network between 2003 and 2010. State Transit Authority (Sydney buses) in NSW, Australia are currently taking delivery of 255 Mercedes OC 500 LE CNG units with Custom Coaches 'CB60' Evo II bodies. Weight and performance issues has delayed the delivery of these vehicles from mid 2007 until June 2008 and finally arriving in early January 2009. In 2010, 20 OC 500 LE Euro 5 diesel units, also with Custom Coaches 'CB60 Evo II bodies (but with Denso airconditioning instead of Thermo King), were introduced to Sydney's northern beaches bus services. Many operators across Australia have now purchased the OC 500 LE in various configurations. Problems related to quality control and unreliable electronics have not been uncommon. A lot of these complaints have come from drivers due to some units being under-powered, uncomfortable or rough. Brisbane Transport withdrew their OC 500 LEs from the fleet for a short period because of a major unidentified fault which caused buses to suddenly accelerate without warning. This problem was reportedly fixed by Mercedes-Benz and these vehicles are now back on the road. In January 2009, Mercedes-Benz Australia/Pacific Pty Ltd issued a recall on 443 CNG-fuelled OC500LE units due to respecified welding specifications for the turbocharger oil supply pipe.http://www.recalls.gov.au/content/index.phtml/itemId/957259 Singapore SMRT Buses SMRT Buses had taken delivery of 134 Mercedes-Benz OC500LEs for fleet replacement and expansion. These buses feature bodywork built by Thonburi Busbody Limited Thailand http://www.busandtrucks.com/online/page.php?a=1&n=11 with a CapaCity licenced front from Mercedes Benz, engines that meet Euro 5 emissions standards and are wheelchair accessible. They were the first to feature voice announcement system, with announcements similar to the ones used on the MRT. They are also the first buses in South-East Asia to be fitted with a Euro 5 engine. The last bus, SMB134H, was registered on 1 October 2009. Demonstrator The first OC500LE took part in the launch of SMRT's Go Green event on 30 April 2008. The bus was later registered as SMB1H and initially entered revenue service on Service 190 on 29 June 2008. It was later redeployed to operate on Service 172, only half a year into service. First Production Batch Beginning from the first production batch of buses, slight modifications were made. For example, they include a bigger LAWO side and rear electronic route number display. Buses in this batch were registered in the ranges of SMB2E to SMB67T. The first few units of this batch were put to service from 22 September 2008 onwards and their deployments are spread across two depots, namely the Ang Mo Kio Depot and Kranji Depot. They can be mostly found on WAB-certified services such as 171 , 172 , 189 , 307 , 811 , 851 and 945. One can be found on 858. Second Production Batch The second production batch featured many more differences as compared to its first batch counterparts, most notably its interior. Blue as well as purple colour schemes were used on the seats in contrast to the first batch's corporate colour seats. Stickers greeting onboard passengers can be found at the front and the rear of the bus. A blue tint situated on the top of the windscreen below the Electronic Destination System reduces glare from the sun, and more grab poles and aircon outlets were added at the last few rows of seats. They were registered from SMB68R till SMB134H. The first few units commenced passenger service on 1 July 2009, almost a year to the day the first unit of the OC500LE (SMB1H) made its first trip. Similar to the first production batch, the buses are deployed to Ang Mo Kio Depot and Kranji Depot. The remaining of the buses are deployed to the Woodlands Depot. They can be mostly found on WAB-certified services such as 171 , 172 , 189 , 307 , 811 , 851 , 858 and 945. SBS Transit SBS Transit received one unit of the Mercedes-Benz OC500LE for demonstration purposes in early 2009. It features bodywork built by Gemilang. SBS Transit then rejected the trial and now the bus belongs to Chitson Transport. United Kingdom MCV have started to body the OC500LE as a city bus. The first bus was unveiled in March 2010, and was also exhibited at IAA Hanover 2010. Variations OC 500 LE 1825h * Engine type: OM 457 hLA (Euro 3) inline 6-cylinder 11.967-litre turbocharged intercooled, direct injection diesel * Power: 185 kW (252 hp) @ 2000 rpm * Torque: 1100 N m (811 ft·lbf) @ 1100 rpm OC 500 LE 1825hG * Engine type: M 447 hLAG (Euro 4/Euro 5/EEV) inline 6-cylinder 11.967-litre turbocharged intercooled, lean burn, spark ignition single point injection CNG * Power: 185 kW (252 hp) @ 2000 rpm * Torque: 1050 N m (774 ft·lbf) @ 1000-1400 rpm OC 500 LE 1830h * Engine type: OM 457 hLA (Euro 3/Euro 4/Euro 5/EEV) inline 6-cylinder 11.967-litre turbocharged intercooled, direct injection diesel * Power: 220 kW (299 hp) @ 2000 rpm * Torque: 1250 N m (921 ft·lbf) @ 1100 rpm Transmissions Currently, Mercedes-Benz only offers a ZF-Ecomat 6-speed automatic transmission with integrated hydraulic retarder (model 6HP 502 for the 250 hp CNG engine or model 6HP 592 for the diesel engine). Previously available was the Voith D864.5 4-speed automatic transmission. Body lengths The OC 500 LE can have a total body length of between 10.8 m and 13.5 m. A low-entry articulated chassis, called the O500UA is also available in some markets. It is produced by Mercedes-Benz do Brasil. Euro 4 and Euro 5 The OC 500 LE chassis is now available with a Euro 4-compliant diesel engine using AdBlue Selective Catalytic Reduction technology. With Euro 4/5, the 252 hp rating of the OM 457 hLA was discontinued. Therefore the OC 500 LE will have a 299 hp engine as standard. Competitors * MAN NL-series chassis * Volvo B12BLE * Scania L94/K-series References * Australian State transit fleet list describing vehicle OC500LE Category:500 (model number) Category:Buses built in Spain